secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.5.6
Forum Link: Original Post Andrew Linden Second Life 1.5.6 Nov 4, 2004 Known bugs: ----------- - There are a few bugs for which we have fixes but did not make it into 1.5.6 in time to sufficiently test, so we plan on releasing 1.5.7 in about one week. Also, there is one known new bug in 1.5.6 that we will be fixing in 1.5.7: * Cracks in the terrain on the North and East edges of sims. This is a rendering bug only --> don't try to fix it by terraforming the land. The bug is recognizable by the fact that the rendered terrain is not continuous at the boundary; the southern or western sim's edge will be at zero instead of flush with the neighbor's terrain. New Features and Changes: ------------------------- - 'Live Help' members only participate in help requests when they have the 'Live Help' group set as their active group. - When a user opens a new 'Live Help' session some information about 'Live Help' is added to the beginning of the IM session. - An object's 'Share with group', 'Allow anyone to move', and 'Allow anyone to copy' permissions are reset after someone purchases the object. - Added llRezAtRoot() -- Rezzes an object using the last selected root object's location as the rez position. - The 'parcel is full' message resulting from llRezObject() or llRezAtRoot() now are sent via IM, and include sim, parcel, and location information. However, this error message incurs a 30 second sleep (to avoid spam). - llCreateLink(), llBreakLink(), and llBreakAllLinks() now work even if the owner of the object is not in the sim. - Trying to take a locked object to inventory now triggers a confirmation dialog box. - Added an 'About land...' option in World menu. - Added an option in 'Make Outfit': 'Rename Clothing To Folder Name'. When checked all newly made clothing items and body parts will have their names changed to match the specified folder name. When unchecked all newly made clothing items and body parts will retain their old names after being copied to the new folder. Default is unchecked. - 'PERMISSION_* not set!' errors are now sent as popup alerts to the object owner rather than as public chat. - Opening a group with many members in the 'Find Groups' user interface is faster. - Improved simulator statistics in the debug panel (accessible via ALT+1) that should help island and landowners have a better idea of what is happening on the simulator. The new stats include: 'Active objects' - The number of scripted or physical objects on the simulator. High numbers here mean that the simulator is under heavier load 'Active scripts' - The number of currently running scripts on the simulator. As above, higher numbers here mean that the simulator is under heavier load. 'Pending Downloads' - If this number is high, there may be long delays with rezzing objects and clothing, textures may be slow to appear, and there may be problems with teleporting. 'Pending Uploads' - If this number is high, the creation of new objects, clothing, and textures may be slow, and there may be problems with teleporting. 'Time (Percent)' - This shows the percentage of time spent in various parts of the simulator. The total time will not necessarily add up to 100%, as the stats don't include all activity on the server - and "Scripts" is double-counted, since script execution is also counted in both 'Run Agts' and 'Run Tasks'. Fixed bugs: ----------- - Reduced load on the backend asset server (eliminated some spots where temporary objects were being saved to assets for short term storage). - 'Orphaned prims' whose information has been streamed to the client but whose root prims have not yet arrived (or been lost due to packet loss) are no longer rendered at the origin (soutwest corner) of the simulator. - Fixed a bug that would sometimes move objects to (0,0) while being edited. - Several user interface annoyances have been fixed. Here is an incomplete list of them: * Scrollbars now properly track the mouse when dragged. * The '[] Running' checkbox for new scripts is enabled after a save. * Editing a chat message that starts with '/' no longer moves the cursor to the end of the line. - Fixed a bug that was causing some private IM's to appear in existing group IM panel rather than getting their own panel. - When teleporting in fly-mode your avatar should no longer arrive with the perpetually wrong animation state (i.e. falling animation). Category:Release Notes